Modern farming practices strive to increase yields of agricultural fields. Treated seeds are coated with substances such as fungicides, herbicides, and/or fertilizer that can improve performance of seeds based on particular agronomic characteristics of a field. Farmers typically preorder treated seed well in advance of the planting season in order to ensure availability and get reasonable prices. However, agronomic characteristics of a field can change, sometimes quickly, whereby preordering is partly speculation on what treatment(s) will be best for a particular year. For example, there may be a report on a particular bug infestation immediately before the planting season. If the particular bug infestation is not adequately controlled by the pre-ordered treatment(s) of the seeds, then additional application of a corresponding pesticide may be required or the crop may be left vulnerable to the bug. Furthermore, handling treated seeds requires considerable care, and disposing of leftover treated seeds can be challenging because pretreated seeds can be hazardous to, for example, livestock and wildlife. Small quantities of leftover treated seeds can sometimes be planted, according to seed company instructions and government regulations, in fallow or non-cropped land on the farm which takes labor, equipment, time, and fuel and requires additional handling of the treated seeds. Disposing of large quantities of treated seeds has to be done according to the seed company instructions and government regulations which can be time-consuming and may require the treated seeds to be moved off the farm for disposal.